


A Day Off

by LawrIsNotMocked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Casual, Cute, Day Off, Evening, Fluff, Javert - Freeform, Javert is sweet, Just nice, M/M, Night, No Porn, No Sex, Sweet, Valjean is sleepy, Winter, good good gays, sleepy, valjean - Freeform, valjean loves javert, valvert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrIsNotMocked/pseuds/LawrIsNotMocked
Summary: Just a short fluffy little story about sleepy Valjean admiring Javert and Javert being sweet af to him.  YOU LIKE SAPPY CUTE SHIT? HERE IT IS.





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's shit at writing! Hint: it's me. Also I always end up writing when I'm super tired, so please forgive my weird writing style and whatever errors you find. Not to say it'd be any better if I weren't tired.

Valjean sits by the fireplace, curled up and relaxing in a large armchair. The fire is crackling and keeping the living room at a comfortable level of warmth this bitter winter day. Outside, the daylight is fading, leaving the sky traced with dark pink, orange, blue, and purple. Snow fell heavily today, and no one dared to be out in it. The thick layer of white remains untouched outside. The whole day has been very quiet and calm. Valjean stayed home and read the whole day, and Javert stayed home to catch up on reports and paperwork. Valjean reads the newspaper now, and periodically sips a mug of hot chocolate. Javert is stationed nearby at a desk, writing and writing and writing. Valjean is feeling particularly warm and content with everything, and is nearly falling asleep. He looks over to Javert and serenely watches him. The sight of the younger man always puts Valjean at ease these days.

He loves the way the tall inspector’s slender body is positioned elegantly at the desk, posture still impeccable, even on a day off. The man’s sharp pale blue eyes appear softer in the light of the fire. Gentle, perhaps. His large, graceful hands hold his quill carefully, quickly but neatly writing his detailed and insightful reports. Valjean admires Javert’s handwriting. It is smooth, precise, and even. He would not expect anything less of such a man. The darkness in the room casts shadows on the inspector’s face, accentuating his wrinkles and age. There are hard lines around his forehead, eyes, mouth, and cheeks. He has always had some harsh facial features, but the dying light only emphasize them more. But Valjean does not mind. He finds them charming. He loves that they add character and distinction to his lover’s face. Currently Javert is very focused on whatever it is he is writing, and Valjean watches with sleepy, half-closed eyes, smiling slightly to himself to see him so intent on his work. Valjean always thought that Javert worked too hard, too many hours. But he did love his dedication and that intense personality. He knew at the end of the day, after long, hard hours of being strict and serious, Javert would come home and become much quieter, calmer, and sweeter with him. He was never mean or cruel to anyone, but at home, he was even better. Kinder. Sometimes he even would shyly show his sense of humor when he was feeling a bit playful, and it never failed to make Valjean melt. As Javert wraps up his writing, he sighs almost inaudibly and leans back, stretching those long, lean limbs, and tilts his head backwards, closing his eyes for a moment. Valjean gazes at the man’s long, straight hair. It has always been something that has fascinated him. He loves watching the light flare ever so slightly in the dark, shiny depths. There is a hint of auburn in it. Javert always ties his hair neatly back with ribbon. Today he has chosen black, as he usually does. It matches his solemn, serious personality, and commands an air of respect, all while looking very sophisticated. When he tips his head forward again and reopens his eyes, Javert looks over at Valjean and sees him observing him, nearly drifted off to sleep. A small, soft smile eases onto Javert’s face and some of those harsh lines seem to fade. 

“Were you watching me?” He keeps his deep voice quiet, suiting the current atmosphere of the room. 

“Just for a moment… is that illegal, Inspector?” Valjean mutters through a yawn. Javert laughs soundlessly and his eyes sparkle. Valjean wishes Javert’s job didn’t require him to be so severe and tough all the time, as his current sort of personality and attitude were incredibly becoming. If only more people could see this side of him! It often made Valjean sad to know that many people were turned off by Javert’s work personality, and only ever saw him as cold, exacting, and impersonal. He doubted anyone really besides him had seen the inspector smile. What a shame, Valjean often thought. 

“It’s getting late, my love. Shall we go to bed?” 

Valjean nods, but doesn’t move. He could so easily just fall asleep here (and he often did on days off (Javert would arrive home and find him passed out in his chair, and would cover him in a blanket)). Javert stands up, strides silently over to the fireplace, and extinguishes it. He comes up to Valjean’s chair, looks down with a tender gaze and that faint smile, and easily scoops Valjean up in his arms, the newspaper fluttering to the floor. With that, Valjean finally falls asleep. As Javert carries him up the stairs to their bedroom, Valjean wakes up for a moment, wraps an arm around Javert’s neck, and nestles his face into his shoulder. He feels so peaceful and content. He sighs happily, sleepily. Javert’s smile broadens and he bends his neck to kiss Valjean on the forehead. As they reach their room, he lays him softly down into their bed, tucking the covers in around them both. The inspector whispers, “Goodnight, love.” Valjean hums incoherently in reply, and Javert wraps his arms around the man. Valjean feels so safe and loved in those arms. There is no better feeling, especially on this cold winter night.


End file.
